


I promise

by Legendofgays



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, One Shot, a little angst but not lots, jealous girlfriends, loosely based on a song, slightly altered order of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: In a timeline where Sage and Brooklyn have been together for a while, no riots have happened yet but Brooklyn finds out she is dissonant and pushes Sage away because of her own fears.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I was really excited to write this and I hope you enjoy it. It's loosely based on the song Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin. Also don't butcher me i didn't proof read,,, P.s I hope i did a good job with the characters because I haven't had the chance to watch the show properly because my internet has been down (uploading it with my phone oop)

She didn’t know how she got here. Sitting alone in the quiet of her room. Or maybe she did and she didn’t want to admit it. It was almost like yesterday things were perfect. 

*****

_“Where are you taking me?” Sage asked with the slightest hint of distress. It was mostly the blindfold that Brooklyn had bombarded her sight with, she didn’t know how close she was to crashing into a wall or something. Given Brooklyn’s current pace, the chances were fairly high._

_“It’s a surprise obviously,” Brooklyn replied and she could practically feel the smirk resting on her lips, the one that she fell in love with._

_“You know I hate surprises,” Sage complained weakly and Brooklyn halted to a sudden stop. She felt lips feathering her own._

_“Were we not a surprise?” Brooklyn’s lips brushed against the sharp edges of her jaw lining it with a small trail of kisses. “You seemed to like me pretty well.” Sage could feel the curl of her lips. Sage rolled her eyes. She was so infuriatingly smug._

_“You know what I mean.” Sage pursed her lips together stubbornly trying hard not to smile at her cheesy comment. She didn’t make it easy._

_“Fine. You don’t have wait any longer.” Brooklyn pulled off the blindfold and Sage took a second to let her eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting, not that there was much of a difference. The light was soft and dim but just enough to make out the picnic spread Brooklyn had laid out for them in the Archive with an array of foods that she likely stole from the academy. And on the screen above them was a movie._

_“What… What is this?” Sage said in disbelief, looking back at Brooklyn who wore the widest smile across her face._

_“I think you dropped this on the floor,” Brooklyn said softly, propping up the bottom of her chin and closing her mouth. Sage only replied with a glare. “I wanted to do something special. We’ve been together for a few months now and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.” Brooklyn bit her lip, nervously awaiting Sage’s reaction. She had no reason to be, or at least for Sage to believe her to be nervous. She always loved everything they did together._

_“It’s perfect.” Sage exhaled before pulling Brooklyn in by the hips and kissing her. Brooklyn’s hand caressed her face, drawing her closer before pulling herself away with what little self-control she had. She rested her forehead on Sage’s and sighed. She wasn’t about to let herself get carried away like the last time they were in here._

_“There’s still dinner and a show.” Brooklyn whimpered slightly as if she didn’t plan the night._

_“Right that.” Sage stared at Brooklyn’s lips before the girl tore away and led them to the picnic. “What are we watching?” She asked._

_“A movie called To All The Boys I’ve loved before, P.S I love you,” Brooklyn answered. “It was this movie that was super popular in 2020 I think? Archive recommended it.” Brooklyn gave an unasked explanation for her movie choice, mostly because she didn’t want to admit the real reason._

_“Sounds perfect.” Sage smiled and leaned into Brooklyn’s shoulder as they set up to watch the film._

_“What?? This doesn’t make any sense?? Why does Jen hate Lara?? What are these letters they keep talking about?” Brooklyn slurred together a string of questions the movie itself left for her._

_“I feel like we’re missing a chunk of information or something.” Sage tried to reason._

_“This film is the sequel to the hit movie To all the Boys I’ve loved before. Released in 2018.” Archive’s voice interrupted their conversation and Sage only looked at Brooklyn._

_“How did you not know this was the sequel?” Sage chuckled at Brooklyn’s mistake._

_“How was I supposed to know I just wanted to watch a cute movie. But that was so bad.” Brooklyn threw her hands up in defeat._

_“What are you talking about I loved it I think it was sweet.” Sage defended._

_“Come on. Like those lines would work in real life. Who wants to get their heartbroken?” Brooklyn rebutted and Sage threw her a challenging glance._

_“So you wouldn’t risk it?” Sage mused. It was Brooklyn after all who encouraged her to risk it and she couldn’t be more grateful. Brooklyn stared at her, searching for the meaning in her eyes and she seemed to get what she was saying._

_“For you of course.” Her tone changed for a moment. She never meant words more in her life. Her lips parted, trying to let the words out. The ones she wanted to tell Sage. But instead, she threw on a dramatic prose and a cocky smile. “Break my heart. Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want.” She exaggerated her motions. Sage tugged at the collar of her orange overalls and caught Brooklyn’s attention._

_“I love you.” She said staring into Brooklyn’s eyes. She froze, unsure if she heard right. “I love you for real,” Sage repeated herself._

_“Damn it. I guess it does work.” Brooklyn joked and pulled Sage in for a kiss. She whimpered when she pulled away, her eyes still closed savouring the moment. “I wanted to say I love you first.” She pouted and Sage chuckled._

_“I’m sorry.” She said with a curl in her lips. Sage leaned in and kissed her._

_“I forgive you. Just this once.” Brooklyn said before losing herself in all that was Sage._

*****

When in reality, yesterday was a much darker day than Brooklyn had anticipated. She didn’t mean for it to happen. She certainly didn’t expect it to hurt so much either. 

*****

_The words rang in her ears like fret train. Dissonant. She was dissonant. It’d been days since she found out, days she’s kept to herself. She wanted so desperately to tell Sage but she didn’t want to chatter her dreams of their future. It was only mere moments before she found out, they were discussing a future together. Living in the Nature sector, getting married, raising kids together, all of which Brooklyn now knew was too good to be true. Her whole future was already determined for her, if she was expendable now and now in life, would she be to Sage?_

_“Hey,” Sage said as she approached Brooklyn but she didn’t hear her, her mind too preoccupied. “Brooklyn?” Sage ran up and stopped her in her tracks. Seeing her again made her heart pang for the future she could no longer have with her. Brooklyn plastered on her best smile and rested her hands on her hips._

_“My sweet Sage aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” She smirked with a devilish glimmer in her eye._

_“I could say the same about you. I haven’t seen you around much…” Sage kicked at her feet. “Is everything okay?” She muttered quietly._

_“Why wouldn’t it be?” Brooklyn looked at her with wavering reassurance._

_“I don’t know. I just. I don’t know. It just seems like somethings going on between us and I just can’t work out what… did I do something?” Sage’s voice dropped. That was her worst fear. Disappointing her, not being enough. Brooklyn took her hands before her thoughts could run any further._

_“God no. The last thing it would be is you. You’re perfect.” Brooklyn said softly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful it hurt just looking at her. For a moment she forgot everything she was holding back from until it hit her again. Her hands dropped and her mask returned. Distantly flirty. The closer she held her the more it’d hurt._

_“Okay…” Sage kept quiet. Brooklyn could tell that the cogs in her mind were turning still unconvinced by her words._

_“Sage. I promise this isn’t about you.” Brooklyn said again, holding Sage’s hand in hers._

_“Right yeah I know…” Her lips pursed together and her brows furrowed._

_“Please don’t make me say it.” Brooklyn’s voice cracked. She couldn’t bare letting Sage stir but she couldn’t ruin them yet. She didn’t have to strength. Sage looked up at the fragility of Brooklyn’s voice. She’d never heard Brooklyn sound like that before._

_“Brooklyn, what’s wrong?” Sage asked, concerned. Her eyes locked onto Sage’s studying her every feature to see if she could find anything odd or out of place. Alas, she wasn’t psychic and there was no physical ailments that Sage could see so there was no conclusion she could draw. Brooklyn’s eyes weld up and her breath shook._

_“I’m dissonant.” Brooklyn’s voice echoed, broken at her admission._

_“What?” Sage’s eyes widened._

_“I’m dissonant. Which means no kids, no future and no life.” Brooklyn scoffed, hating every word that came out of her mouth. This wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be for her._

_“Come on you don’t know that for sure,” Sage said hopefully._

_“I looked into it, Sage. The moment I turn 18 they are going to assign me off somewhere for the betterment of the community. Guess where more than half of us go?” Brooklyn waited but Sage stayed silent. “We’re placed in the mining service because my life is expendable,” Brooklyn muttered the last word out soaked in more pain she even realised she had. “And the worst thing is, there is no future in where this is going to work.” She gestured between them._

_“What are you saying?” Sage said barely a whisper, her own tears fighting to surface._

_“I can’t give you a future you deserve. I can’t give you any future.” Brooklyn cried, letting her tears win over._

_“Brooklyn-” Sage started but Brooklyn stopped her. She pulled Sage in close and kissed her forehead for the last time before walking away._

*****

The memory burned inside her. She curled up on her bed with tears streaming down her face. Maybe if she cried enough she could drown herself in her own tears. Distracted by her new goal she hadn’t even realised Aliyah walk in when she did. 

“Brooks?!” She rushed over and threw her arm over Brooklyn’s shoulder and drew her in for a hug. With everything that was going on Brooklyn let her, sinking into her comforting touch. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, brushing her finger through Brooklyn’s hair. Brooklyn scoffed at the question. More like what wasn’t. And there wasn’t anything she could do about it either. 

“Does it matter?” Brooklyn said defeatedly. She already felt like she’d lost everything.

“Of course it does,” Aliyah replied, running a soothing hand up and down Brooklyn’s back. “Is it Sage?” Aliyah asked and Brooklyn’s silence was all the answer she needed. “What happened?”

“It just wasn’t going to work,” Brooklyn said vaguely, still feeling the hilt sticking out of her chest.

“I don’t believe that. Not for a second. You bring out the best in each other.” Aliyah fixed the ends of Brooklyn’s hair. “I see the way she looks at you.” Brooklyn felt the knife dig in deeper. 

“I’m dissonant.” Brooklyn sat up and saw the look on Aliyah’s face. She knew what it meant. 

“They won’t let you have kids. But that’s so far away. Is that even something you’ve thought about?” Aliyah tried and she was right. It was so far away. She’d only ever joked about her kids’ names with Sage, like wishful teenagers dreaming up a life together but the moment she found out she was dissonant those dreams became real and devastatingly unobtainable.

“It’s more than that. They decide what I do with my life. I was going to join Nature. With Sage. We were supposed to grow old and have kids but I can’t even do that.” Brooklyn admitted. Despite her rebellious demeanour, she wanted what everyone else did, a family.

“So this is what this is about.” Aliyah straightened herself up. “Look there’s this thing I’ve been thinking about. It could help. But after I tell you, you have to go after Sage.”

“What?” Brooklyn looked up confused. 

“Promise me,” Aliyah said in all seriousness. 

“Okay, I promise.” Brooklyn scrunched her brow together and listened to what Aliyah had to say. 

* * *

As promised she was going after Sage. She wasn’t sure if Aliyah’s plans would work but it gave her a small buzz of hope and it was enough to give her the strength to try. Brooklyn had looked everywhere until she finally decided to go to the Archive and found Sage dancing with Sierra, in perfect harmony. When the music stopped they cheered at their success until Brooklyn interrupted. 

“The sheer irony is almost laughable.” Brooklyn stepped in from the doorframe and Sage froze up unsure what to do next. 

“This is a private rehearsal.” Sierra stepped between them and glared at Brooklyn in challenge. Brooklyn only scoffed at her boldness and straightened herself up. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. Maybe next time you ought to put a sock on the door or something.” Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

“Now you know. And now you can leave.” Sierra started towards her.

“I’m not really here for you, so I don’t care to listen to what you have to say.” Brooklyn tilted her head and stood her ground.

“You think you have any right to talk to Sage after the stunt you pulled yesterday?” Brooklyn’s eyes flashed over to Sage. She hadn’t realised their business was suddenly public knowledge but she didn’t let her face show her hesitation.

“You know?” Brooklyn muttered, trying not to show her hand. 

“The whole school practically knows. You going at it in the middle of the hallway.” 

“I’ll have a go at you right now if you like.” Brooklyn only grinned before Sage stepped between them, holding a hand up between them.

“Stop. The both of you.” Sage took a deep breath in and sighed. “Can you give us a moment?” She looked over at Sierra and she nodded in reply. They waited for Sierra to collect her things and leave the Archive before Brooklyn started.

“Sa-”

“You don’t get to do that.” Sage interrupted with her finger pointed out high. “You don’t get to just come in here acting like the jealous girlfriend after you’re the one that ended things with me yesterday.” Sage scoffed and threw her hands up. Sage glared at her with glistening tears and fury in her eyes. “I hate you for that.” Sage’s voice cracked now.

“Sage I-”

“No. You don’t get to waltz back in with that stupid grin of yours and pretend like everything is okay. You don’t get to do that. It’s not okay. I hate it. I hate how you did it and I hate that you decided all of this without me. It was our future. The one we hoped for together. It wasn’t just about you. It was about us. And you decided to give up on us because you’re selfish. You couldn’t handle it and you didn’t want to find another way.” Sage cried, letting out everything she’d been wanting to say for the last 24 hours. “And not to mention-” 

“You’re right,” Brooklyn said and Sage stopped mid-sentence to make sure she heard correctly.

“What?” She asked, taken back by her admission. 

“You’re right. I am selfish. I was scared. Am scared. There’s still so much I want to do and I didn’t know if I could do it, with you. But I want to.” Brooklyn took a step closer towards her.

“But what changed?” Sage asked sceptically.

“Aliyah has this idea and it gave me a sliver of hope. That maybe I have a future worth fighting for. One with you.” Brooklyn touched her cheek and Sage melted in her hands. She hadn’t realised the tears that had built up in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. Brooklyn brushed them away with her thumb and pulled her in closer. “I love you so much. I am so sorry. I don’t mean to be like this, selfish. But I’ll work on it. I promise. You just have to be patient with me.” Brooklyn uttered softly, drawing her forehead towards Sage’s.

“You can’t do that again. I won’t sit around waiting for you to let me in. You’ve got to let me. I deserve more than that.” Sage stated, her eyes closed to hold onto the resolve she had left. 

“I won’t.” Brooklyn pressed her lips against Sage’s and kissed her. Sage pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist as Brooklyn sunk her fingers in her hair. For a moment their lips parted and Sage rested her head on Brooklyn’s.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
